


Ambershadow's Fall

by gothicryder



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicryder/pseuds/gothicryder
Summary: Join the clans of Nightclan, Shadeclan, Inkclan, Boneclan, and Twistedclan. They control there forest with blood laws and fights are often to the death. Blood soaks through there history and many cats don't want to change it. They way to power is through fighting and often times leaders don't hold power for every long. Here killing within the clan is normal and killing cats in other clans seems to be a sport. Born with her siblings Amberkit seems to be unfit for the fighting. Kits that don't like to fight or won't fight are often kicked out of there clan and left for dead. Now Amberkit has to choose on what she is gunna do, fight like everyone else or get kicked out of her only home.





	Ambershadow's Fall

**NIGHTCLAN**

 

Leader: _Nightshadow_ \- a pure black tom cat with orange eyes 9 lives he has long sharp claws

Deputy: _Frostclaw_ \- black and white tom cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: _Flowerstripe_ \- a calico she-cat mate Fadingclaw

Warriors:

 _Fadingclaw_ \- a pale silver tom cat mate Flowerstripe

Apprentice _Marshpaw_

 _Flameheart_ \- a dark ginger she-cat with golden orbs

 _Mistfur_ \- a small silver she-cat

 _Lionclaw_ \- golden tabby tom cat with blue eyes mate Sorrelrush

Apprentice _Applepaw_

Apprentices:

 _Marshpaw_ \- all white tom cat with black markings mate Flowerstripe

 _Applepaw_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat mate Flowerstripe

Queens:

 _Sorrelrush_ \- a small calico she-cat with brown markings mate _Lionclaw_

 _(Kits: Gorsekit_ ( mottled, very pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes) _Wildkit_ ( silver tabby tom with white paws, blue eyes,) _Beekit_ (sleek, plump white she-cat with black ears)

 

Toms: 6

She-cats: 7

Total: 13

 

 

 

 

 

 

**SHADECLAN**

 

Leader: _Shadeshadow_ \- a black and white she-cat with green eyes 9 lives

Deputy: _Ferretheart_ \- a brown tom cat with a tan underbelly mate Otterclaw

Apprentice _Swiftpaw_

Medicine Cat: _Rosefeather_ \- a dark bright ginger she-cat mother Shadeshadow

Warriors:

 _Ivyfrost_ \- a gray and white she-cat mate Toadclaw

Apprentice _Firepaw_

 _Toadclaw_ \- black and white tom cat mother Shadeshadow mate Ivyfrost

 _Brightwhisker_ \- a small black and white she-cat

Apprentice _Wolfpaw_

 _Sageheart_ \- a large dark brown tom cat

 _Doefeather_ \- a tan brown she-cat

Apprentices:

 _Swiftpaw_ \- gray and white tom cat mother Ivyfrost

 _Wolfpaw_ \- a dark gray she-cat mother Ivyfrost

 _Firepaw_ \- dark orange tom cat taken in loner

Queens:

 _Otterclaw_ \- a dark brown she-cat mate Ferretheart

(Kits: _Lynxkit_ (Tabby she-cat) _Bloomkit_ (Brown tom)

 

Toms; 6

She-cats: 8

Total: 14

 

 

**INKCLAN**

 

Leader: _Inkshadow_ \- a massive black tom cat with yellow eyes 9 lives mate Azurefeather

Deputy: _Lionstripe_ \- a small yellow tom with white markings father Inkshadow

Medicine Cat: _Jayfrost_ \- a small gray tom cat father Inkshadow

Warriors:

 _Violetwhisker_ \- a long haired black she-cat

 _Azurefeather_ -a brown she-cat with black markings mate Inkshadow

 _Badgerheart_ \- a large dark brown tom

 _Foxbloom_ \- a dark ginger tom mate Ashberry

Apprentices:

 _Quailpaw_ \- massive dark brown tom mother Azurefeather

 _Adderpaw_ \- dark ginger she-cat mother Azurefeather

Queens:

 _Ashberry_ \- dark gray she-cat mate Foxbloom

(Kits: _Icekit_ (Silver she-cat) _Dingokit_ (Sandy brown tom)

 

Toms: 7

She-cats: 5

Total: 12

 

**BONECLAN**

 

Leader: _Boneshadow_ \- a gray and white tom cat 9 lives mate Solemnwing 

Deputy: _Heatherwing_ \- a tan she-cat with orange stripes

Medicine Cat: _Moonflame_ \- black and white tom cat 

Warriors;

 _Lambheart_ \- pure white she-cat

Apprentice _Sandpaw_

 _Skyfeather_ \- a small silver tom cat

 _Whitepoppy_ \- a white and brown she-cat mother Lambheart mate Moonflame

 _Echowhisker_ \- a silver gray cat

Apprentice _Birchpaw_

Apprentices

 _Sandpaw_ \- ginger she-cat mother Whitepoppy

 _Birchpaw_ \- dark tabby tom cat mother Whitepoppy

Queens:

 _Solemnwing_ \- tortoiseshell she-cat with white markings mate Boneshadow

(Kits: _Leafkit_ (Tortoiseshell she-cat) _Smokekit_ (Dark gray tom)

 

Toms; 6

She-cats: 6

Total: 12

 

**TWISTEDCLAN**

 

Leader: _Twistedshadow_ \- a large brown she-cat with white markings 9 lives 

Deputy: _Duskmoon_ \- a large dusky brown tom cat with golden orbs

Apprentice _Robinpaw_

Medicine Cat: _Crimsonfeather_ \- dark ginger she-cat with black markings

Apprentice _Mousepaw_

Warriors:

 _Lunarstorm_ \- dark gray tom cat mate Cloudedheart

 _Iceberry_ \- pure white she-cat

Apprentice _Blackpaw_

 _Rainfeather_ \- silver tom cat mate Foxtail

 _Foxtail_ \- dark ginger she-cat mate Rainfeather

Apprentices:

 _Blackpaw_ \- a pure black she-cat mother Foxtail

 _Robinpaw_ \- a silver she-cat mother Foxtail

 _Mousepaw_ \- a tan tom mother Foxtail

Queens;

 _Cloudedheart_ \- a black she-cat with white markings

(Kits: _Amberkit_ (A white she-cat with ginger markings) _Rosekit_ (Black she-cat) _Ravenkit_ (Black tom)

 

Toms: 9

She-cats: 5

Total: 14

 


End file.
